Rohan Franhoith
Rohan Franhoith (Numero de servicio 01460-19211-RF) es un ODST veterano al servicio de la ONI que funge como 2do al mando del famoso y multi condecorado Escuadrón Andrómeda, conocidos por haber desempeñado un papel crucial durante la reciente y desoladora batalla de Gaia. Gracias a sus destacadas habilidades individuales en el campo de batalla, el hecho de que ha sobrevivido a múltiples campañas genocidas del Covenant en todos los planetas que haya pisado y a su complicada historia es que se ha ganado una reputación muy robusta dentro de la UNSC. Personalidad Rohan es una persona muy fría, sería y hasta ciertos puntos muy sarcástico. Siempre mantiene una actitud despreocupada para la mayoría de situaciones incluso en momentos donde compañeros de escuadrón muere como es el caso de Palus, donde se mostró completamente desinteresado e inmutado. A pesar de ello de ves en cuando expresa alguna emoción aunque es muy raro. Su personalidad le ha creado un espacio que lo aleja de las personas que lo rodean, no lo ven como un "amigo" si no más bien como un colega o un conocido pues es muy difícil que Rohan se exprese con otras personas, mantiene a menudo silencios y respuestas cortas con personas que no conozca y/o que no le interesan. Pero no siempre fue así, cuando era niño (antes de la muerte de su hermano Jade) era muy animado, gracioso e inocente, tenía muchos amigos con los cuales jugaba siempre pero desde la muerte de su hermano su personalidad decayó hasta el punto de apenas hablar con otras personas, se mantenía solo y evitaba la interacción con personas ajenas a el. Esa personalidad cambio un poco cuando conoció a Deivid, pues este se hizo su mejor amigo y logro hacer que se volviera menos frió y ya no evitara a las personas. A raíz de la muerte de su hermano Jade, su apariencia comenzó a modificarse bastante, empezó a vestir con camisas de tonos oscuros como carmesí y verde oscuro, así como chaquetas de cuero oscuras y skinny jeans negros, en general lucia un estilo "Emo". Esa apariencia más su personalidad melancólica y fría hicieron de él un chico sumamente atractivo para las chicas similares a él de su instituto y las de la calle, tuvo cierto aire de fama por el aura que emanaba, sin embargo su forma de ser evito que tuviera parejas que duraran más de 2 meses. Más tarde con la muerte de sus padres se volvió aun más frió y serio, con años de intensa lucha, de ver muertes de personas civiles y cercanas a él, hicieron de él un fantasma sin apenas emociones. Biografía Rohan nace el 20 de Junio de 2515 en el seno de una familia de clase media integrada; por Frederick Franhoith, su padre, Sandra Larregi, su madre y su hermano mayor, Jade.. En la ciudad de Andalia en el planeta Jericho VII del Sistema Lambda Serpentis. Jericho VII Desde la más temprana edad, Rohan demostraba tener buena retención de conocimientos y una mente aguda ya que no necesitaba de realizar ninguna tarea o repaso, simplemente era capaz de concentrarse en las clases y leer libros para poder absorber los conocimientos y mantenerlos en memoria de largo plazo. Su familia estuvo impresionada al saber su prometedor potencial académico por lo que intentaron conseguirle becas e impulsar su educación al más alto nivel, sin embargo ellos parecían mucho más interesados que él. Rohan en el fondo no tenía intención de concentrarse en la vida académica, ni en la deportiva, nada a decir verdad. Era extraño pero a su temprana edad lo que le fascinaba eran las relaciones humanas y como funcionaba la sociedad en general. Para el momento de estar cursando la escuela elemental Rohan seguía fascinado en las relaciones humanas al observar que la gente a su alrededor realmente se sentían vivas al compartir sus existencias con alguien más; por lo que él se alegraba de compartir momentos con su hermano y primos llegando al punto de crear vínculos muy fuertes con ellos. Por otro lado su rendimiento académico decreció debido a que Rohan no deseaba ser conocido simplemente por sus altas notas sino por lo que era. Lamentablemente en este momento ocurre algo que amargamente destruye a Rohan, la inesperada muerte de varios familiares de entre los cuales se encontraban sus primos y, su hermano, a manos de un accidente. Esto causó una gran herida en Rohan que lo mando directo a un pozo de lagrimas y tristeza que a pesar de los intentos de sus padres y familiares de ayudarlo, él impacto en Rohan de perder a aquellos con los que había entablado fuertes vínculos parecía irreparable. Pronto las notas de Rohan terminaron por caer al suelo y su personalidad cambio radicalmente; no mostraba ningún interés en estar acompañado, emanaba una aura de tristeza inaudita, hablaba muy poco y cuando lo hacia era en tono hostil. Inesperadamente un tiempo después apareció un chico en su colegio que pronto levanto su animo poco a poco. Se trataba de David, un chico muy alegre con una personalidad brillante. A pesar de la inicial negación de Rohan de interactuar con él, en poco tiempo termino por ceder y volverse su mejor amigo, sacando casi por completo a Rohan del pozo ya que él mantuvo una personalidad algo fría, seria y melancólica. A partir de ese momento, él y David vivieron una serie de aventuras y experiencias comunes durante el resto de su estancia en la escuela elemental. Durante este tiempo Rohan no había entablado una relación muy buena con sus padres ya que estos eran hasta cierto punto, estrictos y muchas veces intentaron separar a Rohan de David ya que pensaban que solo le estaba distrayendo, pero en el fondo lo hacian porque querían que él tuviera exito en su vida academica. De nueva cuenta las cosas se tiñeron muy amargas, después de que sus padres salieran por motivo de una importante cena de trabajo, la policia le informo que habian fallecido debido a un atentado de rebeldes radicales. Esto provoco un impacto no tan notable en Rohan al principio a causa de la relación que llevaba con ellos, sin embargo, al poco tiempo la soledad se hizo más visible y al cabo de unos días la nostalgía le invadio tras recibir un mensaje resagado que sus padres trataron de enviarle durante el atentado. En este se disculpaban de todos los errores que habían cometido y expresaban la gran felicidad de haber tenido a Rohan y a su hermano Jade. Gracias a la tragica muerte de sus padres, Rohan volvio a decaer y desarrollo la ambición de masacrar a todos los rebeldes, con lo que dejo totalmente la escuela e incluso empezo a consumir drogas. Pronto David buscó ayudarlo y hacerlo entender de que estaba cometiendo un error pero Rohan se negaba totalmente a escucharlo. Fueron muchas veces las que David se percato de multiples heridas que Rohan se habían hecho a si mismo en su cuerpo producto de intensas recaidas emocionales. Al termino de una larga charla David termino por solicitar ayuda a la policía a pesar de la continua negación de Rohan. Según David era imposible que su amigo se recuperara por si solo y/o con ayuda de él, ya que había desarrollado una temible depresión y locura latente. Es así como Rohan termina por ser llevado a la fuerza a un centro de rehabilitación psiquiátrica. Rehabilitación Regreso a Andalia, distanciamiento y mala reputación Más tarde al salir de su centro psiquiátrico, no logro re-adaptarse ni recobrar la confianza en las personas, incluso de su mejor amigo David, que según palabras de Rohan, lo había traicionado y tirado en las llamas del infierno. Cuando se volvieron a encontrar el odio de Rohan se hizo evidente por primera vez para David, después de repetidos enfrentamientos entre él y su ex-mejor amigo terminaron por distanciarse de manera contundente. Rohan durante su estancia de nuevo en su ciudad provoco numerosas revueltas y escándalos civiles, se gano muchos enemigos hasta el punto de que la policía tuvo que capturarlo y recibir una vez más, terapias y rehabilitación en un reformatorio juvenil. Aún tenía 15 años. Llegada a Leavenworth Durante su estancia en el reformatorio presento una mejora leve en su comportamiento, ya no era tan rebelde, inestable y alejado. La policio decidio reintegrarlo una vez más a la sociedad pues parecía haber tomado conciencia por fin, pero no podían dejarlo de nuevo en su ciudad natal ya que se había ganado una reputación horrible que le genero desconfianza y multiples enemigos. Secuestro Insurgente thumb|300px|Lo que comenzó como un concierto termino en una pesadilla para muchosEn el 2532, Rohan ya a sus 18 'años fue invitado por su grupo de amigos a una supuesta reunión secreta en la que se hablarian de los rumores de la UNSC, él asistió y se encontro con otros 89 adolescentes en el lugar. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que las cosas no pintaban bien, un mal presentimiento llego a él, sospechaba de que era los Insurgentes y así fue. Los Insurgentes rebelaron multiples supuestos rumores oscuros de la UNSC y proponian a los presentes que se unieran a su proyecto de "liberación de la sociedad", por supuesto el se vio interesado pues aun tenía odio por la UNSC pero ya no quería tener problemas y buscaba una vida normal alejada de más problemas serios así que intento escapar del lugar, inesperadamente fue regresado a la fuerza y al volver una revuelta estaba ocurriendo, muchos adolescentes no querían nada que ver mientras que otros estaban dispuestos a unirse. Los rebeldes aprovecharon la diferencia y tomaron por la fuerza a los que se resistian, incluyendo a Rohan. Las armas no se hicieron esperar y aquellos que se negaron completamente fueron asesinados, por su parte Rohan, con su voluntad inquebrantable, intento de nuevo escapar por la fuerza y con sigilo, se libero de sus captores y se adentro en lo profundo del lugar buscando una salida. Después de explorar el lugar, su travesia termino en ser descubierto y golpeado fuertemente quedando inconciente, su destino fue el mismo que el de los demás. Secuestrado. --Sin actualizarse-- Rohan y Deivid al instante se asustaron, todo se tiño rojizo para los dos, los guardias sacaron armas silenciadas y amenazaron con matarlos si no aceptaban reclutarse, Rohan y Deivid no querían perder su vida, así que aceptaron, tristemente lo hicieron, los insurgentes los obligaron a entrar en un gran camión, los llevarían a una base secreta donde los entrenarían, Rohan y Deivid tenían miedo, ya que no volverían a ver a su familia, tendrían que luchar en el mando de los malos, morirían en la guerra, finalmente ellos y todos los demás adolescentes secuestrados llegaron a una base secreta en una zona boscosa y poco explorada de Jericho VII, los obligaron a dejar sus pertenencias y a ponerse uniformes, parecidos a los de un prisionero, fueron estrictamente obligados a obedecer sino serian severamente castigados. Andrómeda Preludio a la llegada a Centaury IV Al poco tiempo de la llegada a Andrómeda, todo el personal ODST en sueño criogenico fue despertado y de inmediato podía continuar con sus vidas matutinas en la UNSC Carmine. Extrañamente, durante la transición, Rohan se extravio sin explicació y termino por aparecer en un Distrito Civil, algo que resulta profundamente dificil de creer ya que hay personal militar que impide el paso libre fuera de la Zona Militar. Aún así se las arreglo para vagar en un estado de transe por la calles del distrito hasta que unos civiles trataron de ayudarlo pero este comenzo a soltar sangre de sus ojos. Finalmente termino por llegar a un hospital privado en dicho distrito en estado de coma, pero no tardo por despertar y darse cuenta de que no recordaba nada después de salir del sueño criogenico. Aumentos En algún punto después de la Batalla de Gaia, Rohan recibio ciertos aumentos experimentales abordo de la UNSC Carmine. *'Implantes Nanovisuales KS985A: Un par de sustitutos oculares que aumentan el rango de visión un 19% y dota de mucha mejor agudeza visual para identificar objetivos a una mayor distancia. *'Plataformas de Balance KS123B': Unas plataformas metalicas implantadas en los pies que ayudan notoriamente al equilibrio y con ello una mejor punteria. *'Celulas Auditivas KS250F': Implante de celulas auditivas y complementos nanotecnologicos ubicados en el interior de los oidos. Consigue una audición un 12% mejor así como un mayor rango auditivo. *'Nano Sistema de Respuesta Cardiaca KS480T': Añadido en el corazón para controlar los impulsos durante las batallas y reducir el riesgo de ataques cardiacos. *'Celula Cerebral AZ103': Un diminuto implante enel cerebro que estimula la generación de adrenalina en situaciones de maximo peligro. *'Celula Cerebral B9-JK': Una pequeña modificación neuronal que ayuda a la concentración y rapidez mental. Galeria Reclaimer storm bad drop location by rookie425-dbu9b0r.png Glass and embers wading into the light by rookie425-dcaqfbo.png Starry night ghosts by rookie425-dc5196k.png Things got complicated by rookie425-db36j5s.png Suburban by rustledjimmys-da7rzen.jpg Trench ops by rustledjimmys-da7ry18.jpg Rainstorm on new oman by rookie425-da4fgq7.png Cavern by rookie425-dc8wn1i.png PJS2.png Categoría:Universo Andrómeda Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Universo Andrómeda/Personajes